


Free Falling

by LostCryptid



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Bickering, Gerry "Danger Boner" Delano, Gerry is a Monsterfucker, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, No beta we die like archival assistants, Smut, i don't make the rules, vertigo but sexy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostCryptid/pseuds/LostCryptid
Summary: Gerry has an interesting run-in with a certain avatar while Leitner hunting and suddenly they're on a date?He's not quite sure how this happened but he's not complaining.
Relationships: Michael "Mike" Crew/Gerard Keay
Comments: 16
Kudos: 104





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gerry deserves all the Michaels and I'm here to make it happen  
> presented to you by yours truly due to late-night talks with friends
> 
> Is this ooc? most likely  
> do I care? not really  
> did I have fun while writing? yessss

“Oh Shit… “, was all Gerry brought out, staring at the man with the lightning scar, who had cut off his way. Unable to do anything else before he lost the ground under his feet. Quite literally, in this case, he would like to add. 

  
Then he was falling, the air rushing loudly around his ears. The ground under him was gone, and all he could see around him was an endless blue sky. The swooping feeling of falling was there, making his stomach lurch while he tumbled through the endless sky even though there wasn’t a point he could fall too. 

  
And while breathing was hard, he had to admit this was by far the best encounter he had with any entity or its avatar so far.   
This was actually fun to some degree.

  
Or maybe it just seemed like fun because his last encounter had involved getting nearly burned alive by the lightless flame? He wasn’t entirely sure. But falling was definitely better than burning. It felt a bit like riding a rollercoaster, something that Gerry had loved. Not that he had had the chance to ride a lot of them. His mother wasn’t exactly the type to take him to amusement parks, and he hadn’t really had the time or peace of mind to go himself unless it was for work. Still, his point stood. 

  
Laughter bubbled out of him and got ripped away from him as soon as it left his lips. The sound vanishing into thin air, stolen by the wind.

  
He could feel his hair dancing around his head and his coat flapping behind him while he rushed….well nowhere probably. Gerry was aware that he should be scared or at least a bit worried about his own safety, but as far as he was concerned, this was a way better way to go than the things he had expected. 

  
“Could you please stop having fun?” 

  
The voice that had interrupted him sounded exasperated and only made Gerry laugh more. 

  
A few seconds later, he had solid ground under his feet once more, and he was looking at a face that looked about as annoyed as the voice had sounded. 

  
Gerry stumbled slightly, a bit dizzy from the rush and he placed his hand against the wall of the alleyway to steady himself. He was still laughing although a tad breathless, his lungs trying to make up for the missed air. 

  
“Wow!” he said, looking at the man in front of him, who stared at him with crossed arms.

  
There was a huge branching scar, the one he already had noticed earlier, running along the side of his neck, vanishing under his shirt. A small part of Gerry wondered how far it continued underneath of it. 

  
He couldn’t help but grin at the other. 

  
“What a rush! Can we do that again?!” 

  
This led to more furrowed brows on the other’s face, but he didn’t seem keen on sending him flying again, a shame really, or harming him in any other way. “This…is not how this is supposed to go…” 

  
There was a mix of different emotions swinging in that voice, mostly irritation, probably a bit resignation and some… curiosity? Gerry snorted amused. 

  
“Guessed as much.” 

  
Usually, Avatars weren’t keen on entertaining their victims. 

  
Gerry straightened himself up, now that his head stopped spinning. He had already noticed that he was taller than the other, but now it was clear that he towered over the other by at least half a foot. 

  
“Oh…”, Gerry held his hand out. “I’m Gerard Keay by the way, but you can call me Gerry I guess, nice to meet you.” 

  
The man stared at the offered hand for a moment before grabbing it. 

  
“Mike Crew, likewise I think.” 

  
Mike let his hand go, and the two of them stared at each other. “Uhm…so what now?”, Gerry asked, Mike still didn’t seem like he would attack him any time soon. He felt somewhat lost, his usual encounters usually ended with more running and less talking. 

  
Mike pointed at the book Gerry had haphazardly shoved into his coat pocket. 

  
“I would like that.” 

  
Now it was his turn to furrow his brows. 

  
“Why?” he asked curiously. 

  
It was a Leitner of the Buried, not the Vast. 

  
“To destroy it.” 

  
Gerry could only stare at the other, then he shrugged. 

  
“In that case.” 

  
He pulled the lighter out of the back pocket of his jeans. 

  
“Mind if I do the honours?” 

  
Mike tilted his head slightly and motioned for him to go on. 

  
“Be my guest.” 

  
Gerry tugged the book out and clicked the lighter on, holding it to one of the corners of the book. 

  
Hopefully, this one wouldn’t be immune to fire. Those were always the worst. 

  
Luckily, it caught on fire quickly enough, the flames eating through the dry paper, and Gerry dropped it before the fire could reach his fingers. There was always a certain satisfaction in watching a Leitner burn to ash. Gerry shoved his hands into his coat pockets and looked back to Mike. 

  
“Care to enlighten me why an Avatar of the Vast wants to destroy a book of the Buried?” 

  
He was fully aware that he should probably just drop the topic and leave before Mike decided he would like to feed him to his god for real this time, but Gerry had always been too curious for his own good, too keen on gaining knowledge. At some point, he had stopped questioning if it was himself or the influence of the Eye. It felt enough like his own desire for him to care if the big voyeur got something out of it. 

  
Besides, there was this proverb `Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back’ right? 

  
“It took one of my victims, and I can occasionally get quite… petty.” 

  
Gerry snorted at that confession. He guessed it made sense for Avatars to be at least a bit possessive of their victims. But if all Avatars shared that trait, he was very fucked. 

  
“So this means you really won’t send me flying again?” 

  
He was aware that he was playing with fire or more like placing his entire goddamn hand in the fire, hoping it wouldn’t burn him. 

  
One look at the pale eyes of the other also told him that Mike thought that he was an absolute idiot. He couldn’t exactly disagree with him right now if he was honest. After all, he should know better. Should being the operative word in this case.

  
“So, you really want to do this again?” 

  
Mike seemed to have some remaining doubts. Gerry simply shrugged. 

  
“Well you know, falling totally beats getting burned, buried alive or torn to shreds so I’d say yes. Ten out of ten, best horrific near-death experience in a while. Would repeat.” 

  
There was an amused twitch in the corner of Mike’s lips. Gerry had seen it. He was pretty sure of that. 

  
“Alright, then. Care for a cup of tea?” 

  
Gerry was tempted to look around to see if there was someone else Mike could have meant, but he knew that there was no one else besides them in the alley. 

  
“Cup of Tea? Sure. I usually prefer coffee, though.” 

  
“Easy enough to do. Come. I know a place.” 

  
Following an Avatar was stupid, but today had already been full of a lot of stupid things so what was one more to add to the list? 

  
“Is this a date?.”, Gerry tried to joke. 

  
Mike glanced up at him, a small smirk tugging on his lips. 

  
“If you want it to be.” 

  
Gerry could feel heat rushing into his cheeks, and he hoped the other wouldn’t notice his blush. 

  
“I’ll take that as a yes.”

  
There went his hope to go undetected.

  
“I thought you were with the Vast, not the Eye.”

  
Mike laughed, it was a soft, deep laugh, that made Gerry smile in return.

  
“I don’t have to be with the Eye to see things, especially if they interest me. Besides…I think the Eye is more your thing.”

  
Mike nodded into the direction of Gerry’s hands and the small Eye tattoos that decorated his knuckles. 

  
“Maybe….would you believe if I’d say they’re just a fashion statement?”

  
The look that he got told him no.

  
“Maybe, if it was someone else. Someone with less of an idea about the Entities… and Leitners, then I might believe it. But if that were the case, then we probably wouldn’t be talking right now.”

  
Gerry hummed softly in agreement and fell quiet.

  
Since Mike, also didn’t make any attempts to pick up the conversation again, they settled into a comfortable silence for the rest of their walk, leaving Gerry to contemplate this decision in silence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second Chapter is already in the works and will most likely take the rating up to E 
> 
> All of this started out as me wanting to write like 1k and some cute kisses but then the boys got kinda off the rails and now I'm in boner town and in total at roughly 5k
> 
> Let's see where this is going.


	2. Chapter 2

The Café that Mike had picked for them was a small one, tugged in between other buildings that seemed to loom over it. The inside was cosy and warm, luring you in with a feeling of familiarity and home. Or well other people’s homes, less Gerry’s kind of home, there weren’t enough creepy books for that. 

  
“Care to pick a table for us? I’ll get us the drinks. How do you take your coffee?”

  
Mike’s voice pulled him back out of his thoughts about homes and such, which was probably for the better.

  
“Yeah, sure, can do and black with two sugars.”

  
Mike left him with a nod, presumably to go and order at the counter.

  
The café was pretty empty. Too late for the breakfast crowd and too early for lunch, Gerry guessed.

  
Either way, it left him with ample choices.

  
Years of dealing with the need to be constantly aware of his surroundings led him to a table close to the exit that allowed him to overlook the room easily. 

  
He sat down on one of the wooden chairs and leaned back, trying to get comfortable. His gaze settled on Mike’s backside as if pulled there by something, something keen on trying to commit the other’s image to his long-term memory.

  
As he had already noticed, the other was small, definitely smaller than Gerry. His hair was a dirty blond and stuck out a bit as if trying to defy gravity. The scar on his side was the most prominent feature, still noticeable even from this angle. It was lighter than the surrounding skin and slightly raised.

  
Usually, Gerry would have guessed the other to be in his late twenties, maybe early thirties if he pushed it, but he knew that age could be a deceptive thing with Avatars, so he wondered how old the other actually was. 

  
Mike raised an eyebrow when he turned around and noticed Gerry watching him. It was only the power of pure will that stopped Gerry from blushing again. Instead, he just kept staring at the other, smirking slightly while hoping that it didn’t look like a grimace.

  
He really should work on his people skills. Hunting Leitners certainly didn’t do much for them if he was honest. 

  
“You’re aware that staring is rude, right?” Mike asked, placing the mugs on the table. But he seemed more amused than put off by Gerry’s staring. He pushed one of the cups over to Gerry.

  
“Sorry.” Gerry said sheepishly, wrapping his fingers around the warm ceramic, fixating on the eyes on his knuckles instead.

  
“Couldn’t help myself, I guess.”

  
Mike chuckled, making him look up again.

  
“In that case, I’ll take it as a compliment.”

  
The smirk on the other’s face nearly made Gerry groan. He rubbed his free hand over his face, trying, fruitlessly, he assumed, to hide the flush that made his cheeks burn once more.

  
Mike’s smirk only grew wider.

  
“I’m not judging someone for admiring a view.”

  
This time Gerry did groan, making Mike laugh.

  
“You’re horrible.” 

  
“I should hope so.”, Mike hummed, sipping on his tea.

  
“At the risk of seeming rude again...can I ask you some questions?”

  
Mike studied him, and there was something calculating in the other’s gaze that reminded Gerry that the other was still a very dangerous person even if they were currently sitting in a cosy cafe. Even if they apparently were on a date. The worst thing was that the shiver running down his spine wasn’t exactly bad.

  
“Where I got the scar?”

  
Gerry furrowed his brows.

  
“No… I mean, yes? I mean kinda, but it wasn’t the one on top of my head.”

  
Mike’s eyes still had that calculating look, but they seemed to soften a bit.

  
“Sure, ask ahead, but I might not answer everything. And One Condition: You’ll answer some of my questions in return.”

  
“As long as I also have the right not to answer them.”

  
“Fair enough, ask ahead then.”

  
Mike looked at him, expectantly. Gerry couldn’t remember the last time someone had listened to him this intently.

  
“Alright, so… do you need to do that?” Gerry asked, pointing at the mug Mike held.

  
“Drink tea?” Mike asked, eyebrows raised. Gerry chuckled.

  
“No, drinking in general or eating for that matter.”

  
“Hmmm, no. Not really, at least not in the normal sense, but I can still enjoy a cup of tea or similar things. Sleep is also sort of neither here nor there. I still do it, but I don’t need it as much as I used too.”

  
Mike seemed thoughtful as if he hadn’t actually thought about it before.

  
“My turn. Less of a question, maybe? More of an observation. When I first saw you, I thought you were planning on using that book. I was obviously wrong on that part. Don’t think this was your first burned Leitner either, huh?”

  
Gerry hummed in agreement, nipping on his coffee.

  
“No, I’ve been at it for a while. It’s sort of like a family legacy where I do the complete opposite of what I was supposed to do.”

  
“Why?”

  
Gerry shrugged slightly.

  
“Mostly out of Spite? Everything that would’ve pissed off my mum is good, in my opinion. And it gives me some purpose, I suppose.”

  
“Ah, family issues then.” 

  
Gerry laughed dryly. That was one way to put it.

  
“You have no idea. What about you? How did you get into this whole Avatar business?”

  
Mike studied him again as if contemplating if he should actually tell him. Gerry fidgeted slightly under the gaze. For someone marked by the Eye, he was surprisingly unused to being watched like this. Most people tended to turn their eyes away quickly. Probably scared to gain the attention of a tall goth with a grim face. 

  
“I’ve been marked by the Spiral when I was eight, got hunted by it since I was twelve, joining the Vast was my version of saying fuck you. Wasn’t my first try either but it simply suited me the most, I like it.”

  
Gerry could get that sentiment at least, saying fuck you to entities that is. After all, it was also his own modus operandi.

  
There was a swooping feeling in Gerry’s stomach, and he was very sure in his conviction that it was Mike’s fault, especially considering the others smirk.

  
“Are you doing this often?”

  
“Falling while I’m sitting? Usually not.” Gerry said dryly, his finger tightening slightly around his mug. He stared into the other’s eyes, refusing to back down.

  
“Cheeky, guessed as much, but I meant the part where you go on dates with Avatars.”

  
Gerry shrugged, looking into Mike’s eyes, added dizziness to the feeling of falling. It made thinking straight quite a bit harder. Not that thinking’ straight’ was Gerry’s thing in general.

  
“Eh, usually I’m too occupied with trying no to get killed to ask if they want to go on a date with me, so this is a welcome change.”

  
The smirk on Mike’s face turned into a satisfied smile.

  
“Always good to hear that you’re special.”

  
“Technically, I didn’t ask you either.” Gerry mused. It had been more a jumble of implied things and indirect suggestions than an actual asking out on either side. He looked away from the other’s eyes and the dizziness got less, even if the swooping feeling didn’t. 

  
“No you didn’t, but that can’t be helped now, can it?”

  
“I mean we could go back outside, you could chase me around, threaten me with a little death and I can ask you then?” Gerry suggested amused, and the feeling in his stomach intensified for a moment before it settled down again. Mike’s satisfied grin only grew.

  
“I get the feeling you’d be into that.” 

  
The rush intensified once more, mixing with the low simmering heat that built up in Gerry’s gut.

  
“Maybe.”, he admitted, more breathless than he’d like to be.

  
“Your turn now, any more questions, Gerry?”

  
If he had any, they were certainly gone from his head now, and so he only shook his head quietly. He raised an eyebrow when Mike started to grin wider. It wasn’t a sadistic grin per se. Neither was it one that promised pain. It was more playful, maybe a touch too hungry, and it made Gerry feel hot in a way that hadn’t anything to do with the feeling of blood rushing to his cheeks. 

  
Some part of him was aware that this was wrong. That Mike wasn’t a human. That the man in front of him had killed before and could easily do the same to him. The other, and much more significant part right now, was excited about the danger the other radiated and what it did to him. That part was very into the shivers that crawled down his spine and the dizziness that overcame him when he looked too long into Mike’s pale blue eyes.

  
“So...Tell me then…”, Mike was still grinning when he leaned forward, crowding into Gerry space as much as possible with a table between them. Gerry swallowed dryly.

  
“How many more tattoos are you hiding underneath your clothes?”

Gerry wondered when exactly they had switched from simple semi polite small talk to full-blown flirting, or whatever this was. His eyes flicked down to the other’s lips, and he swallowed again.

  
There where exactly two options now: Fight or Flight.

  
And against what a lot of his running implied, Gerry was more Fight than Flight. He just knew where to pick his battles. So he leaned forward until their noses nearly brushed against each other, a smirk tugging on his lips.

  
And for the first time since they had met, Gerry could swear that there was a light dusting of red across Mike’s cheeks, but it was hard to tell from this distance.

  
“The easy answer would be a lot, but why don’t you find out for yourself.”

  
“With pleasure, but maybe not here? Unless you’re into getting watched.”

  
Mike held his hand out expectantly. Gerry hesitated for all of two seconds before taking it and then the floor was gone, and he was falling again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2!
> 
> No E in this Chapter either because I decided to do another split so that chapter 2 doesn't end up as a 4k+ monster compared to the first one!  
> But 3 should follow soonish I guess :>  
> And with it all that good smut!
> 
> Also let me know if you think I missed some tags!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did it, its finished!
> 
> I present you chapter 3 of Free Falling which means this is officially done now!
> 
> There are still a lot of ideas in my head concering those two tho so I might turn this into a series in the future?  
> If people are interessted in it? (Let me know I guess?)  
> But that's currently all written in the stars 
> 
> For now enjoy!

Where the sky had been light blue the first time, it was now dark and filled with myriads of lights. He wasn’t falling through the sky this time. They were falling through space. Gerry could only gape. 

  
“Hold on tight. You wouldn’t want to let go here.”

  
Gerry shuddered when Mike pulled him closer, the other’s breath ghosting over his skin when he whispered into Gerry’s ear. He wrapped his hands around the other’s shoulders, holding on as instructed. In return, Mike’s hands ended up on his hips, keeping him close. His thumbs rubbing over the patch of skin that got exposed between the waistband of Gerry’s jeans and his shirt that had ridden up.

  
“Good.”

  
Some part of Gerry wanted to wipe the smug amusement off of Mike’s face, but that part was made quiet very quickly when cold lips pressed against his. Gerry let out a slightly startled sound, before leaning into the touch, pressing back against the other’s mouth. 

  
The kiss tasted like he imagined a thunderstorm would taste like. It had an underlying electricity that left him tingly and only fueled the arousal that bubbled in his lower body. His grip on Mike’s shoulders tightened, fingers digging into shirt fabric. He only stared at the other. 

  
“You kissed me…”

  
There was more disbelief in his voice than he would like. All signs had pointed to where this was going after all, but the small traitorous voice in the back of his mind had told him that Mike would probably just abandon him to the Vast for real this time. And that all of this had been simply to make Gerry an easier victim. 

  
“Was I not supposed too?”

  
Mike looked at him with a slight frown, and for a moment, there was a flicker of something akin to uncertainty on Mike’s face as Gerry shook his head.

  
“I don’t know, but could you do it again?”

  
The look of uncertainty was gone as quickly as had appeared and was replaced with low laughter. Gerry had to admit that he liked the others laugh even if it was directed at him.

  
“You’re a weird human, Gerry.”

  
Gerry would have protested, but Mike was kissing him again, and there were so many better things that he could do with his mouth right now. He let himself relax further in the other’s grip, his hands wandered from Mike’s shoulders to the back of his head where he buried them in the short blond hair.

  
Tilting his head slightly, Gerry opened his mouth to run his tongue against Mike’s lips, asking for more. Mike’s mouth opened instantly, his tongue sliding against Gerry with a hunger and insistence, that made Gerry think that he was about to be devoured then and there.

  
Gerry gasped when two hands sneaked under his shirt, travelling over his sides, stroking over the bare skin they found. Mike’s fingers were cold, especially compared to his own heated skin, and goosebumps followed their wake. Fingertips pressed in whenever a small sound escaped from Gerry’s lips, lingering on these places to tease. They were mapping him, figuring out the ways to make him moan. All of it with an attentiveness that Gerry hadn’t expected.

  
There were teeth nipping at his lower lip, tugging on his piercing, making him gasp into the kiss, then Mike was pulling away, and Gerry must have made some sort of protesting sound because there was laughter again.

  
“No worries, we’ll keep going right away, but I’d rather not crash our teeth together when we land.”

  
The words were murmured right against the small eye tattoo on the edge of his jaw, before lips were pressed against it, mouthing against the soft skin.

  
Gerry didn’t want to land if he was honest, he saw no reason to leave the endless space behind them when falling was so exhilarating, but there was no time to protest. 

  
Air got pushed out of his lungs when he landed on something soft and bouncy, leaving him breathless while he tried to orient himself in his new surroundings. Mike was still hovering above him like he had the entirety of their fall, apparently unaffected by the sudden end of it. Mike was grinning down at him, and once more, Gerry got the feeling that he was about to get eaten whole.

  
A quick glance past Mike and around the room pretty much confirmed what Gerry had already guessed. They were in a bedroom, most likely Mikes, and the soft and bouncy thing was a bed.

  
“I’d apologize for getting into your bed with boots still on, but that’s hardly my fault, is it?”

  
Mike hummed as if contemplating if there was a way where it was Gerry’s fault that he still had his shoes on.

  
“Guess not, but that’s something we should be able to fix easily enough.”

  
Mike glance at Gerry’s boots, then back at him and raised an eyebrow.

  
“Please tell me they have zippers.”

  
“Nope.”

  
“That’s unpractical.”

  
“Very.”

  
They stared at each other, both quiet until Mike snorted and Gerry broke out into laughter. Mike leaned forward, leaning his face against Gerry’s shoulder, chuckling.

  
“This is ridiculous, choose your shoes more wisely in the future.”, he muttered, muffled by the fabric of Gerry clothes.

  
“I choose them wisely. Just with the focus on the impact if I were to kick someone with them and not on how quick I could get them off.”, Gerry deadpanned. He pushed himself up on his forearms, making Mike sit back on his haunches in response.

  
“But, I promise I can get them off faster than you might think.”

  
Mike raised his eyebrow again, clearly disbelieving. But he moved off of Gerry nonetheless.

  
“I’m sceptical, but feel free to prove me wrong.”

  
Free of the other’s weight, Gerry pushed himself up and scooted over to the edge of the bed. He could feel Mike’s gaze lingering on him as he slipped his fingers inside his boot, pulling out the small dagger he kept there, dropping it on the floor.

  
“Should probably keep that out of the bed too.”

  
“Probably, I mean, I’m not judging, but that might require a bit more talking beforehand.”

  
At this point, Gerry was pretty sure that one of the reasons why he was still alive had to be the apparent amusement he provided to Mike.

  
“Any more knives I should know about?”

  
“Two more in my coat.”

  
There was no reason to lie or to try and hide them, he wasn’t planning on using them, and they probably wouldn’t do much good if he tried anyway. Mike didn’t seem to be concerned at least. Maybe Gerry should be a bit more offended about that part.

  
He slipped his fingers under the laces of his boots and tugged, loosening them quickly with practised ease. Year-long practice did pay off in this case. He kicked his boots off and got up to shrug out of his coat, dropping it on top of them before turning back to Mike. The other had apparently used the time to get rid of his own shoes and had settled back on the bed to watch.

  
“Color me impressed, that was faster than expected.” 

  
Gerry snorted and moved back onto the back, crawling over the other, this time hovering over Mike when the other laid back.

  
“Told you.”

  
” That you did. So how many knives do you usually carry around with you?.”

  
Gerry leaned down to nip on Mike’s jaw, mouthing at the branching scar before he answered.

  
“Varies, my record was fifty-two.” he murmured against the other’s skin, working his way down along Mike’s neck, teeth scratching over skin, making Mike’s breath hitch. Mike’s fingers found their way back under Gerry’s shirt, pushing it up to reveal more skin.

  
“Fifty-two?”

  
“Hmmm, ran out of knives, could’ve added some more. Probably.”

  
Mike chuckled, interrupted by a gasp when Gerry sunk his teeth into the other’s neck, sucking on it. He got rewarded with a few scratches down his back when Mike dug his nails in, making him groan.

  
“Guess you need to get some more knives then.”

  
Gerry hummed and pulled back a bit, using his tongue to trace over the bitemark he had left behind.

  
“Maybe, but that can wait, don’t you think?” he asked with a grin. 

  
“Agreed.”

  
The look in Mike’s eyes was hungry when he wrapped his legs wrapped around Gerry’s hips, tugging him down. Their still clothed erections now pressed against each other. Gerry moaned lowly when Mike’s hips rolled up against his, slowly grinding against him. His own hands tugging on the buttons of Mike’s shirt, suddenly desperate to get the offending article off and out of the way so he could touch the other’s skin.

  
“If you destroy my shirt, I will hurt you.”

  
Gerry snorted, that statement might have been intimidating if Mike wasn’t lying under him with flushed cheeks and slightly breathless just like himself.

  
Mike raised an eyebrow and suddenly the world was spinning, which was due to both a sudden bout of vertigo that hit him and left him dizzy and the fact that Mike had rolled them around, now sitting on top of him and fixating him with stormy eyes. There was a surprising strength in the small and slender frame.

  
“Careful.”

  
Mike murmured, but there was no real malice behind the words, and the shudder that went through Gerry’s body didn’t come from fear. Mike leaned down, nipping on Gerry’s lip, tugging on it with his teeth and Gerry had to fight very hard to swallow the traitorous sound that threatened to slip.

  
“Be good, hm?” 

  
Gerry swallowed dryly, his head was still spinning, but he nodded and watched how Mike sat back up, a satisfied smile on his face. The dizziness was slowly receding as he watched Mike shrugging out of his shirt, greedily drinking in the sight of the newly revealed flesh. The scar still wasn’t fully bared, it was winding down the entire side of Mike’s torso, before vanishing under the waistband of his trousers. 

  
His fingers itched to touch, and he reached out, tentatively at first, but with more confidence when Mike didn’t make any move to stop him. His fingers traced over the slightly raised lines, following the branching patterns that reminded him of fractals. It felt like there was an underlying electric current, something running right under the surface of the skin. Something that would spill out as soon as he dug his fingers in just a bit too deep.

  
Gerry groaned when Mike started to grind against him once more, the friction sending delicious sparks of arousal through his veins. His own fingers were digging into Mike’s hips to pull him closer against him, chasing the pleasure, while he internally cursed himself for wearing tight pants. Skinny jeans sounded like a good option until you popped a boner and ended up pinned under a very sexy Avatar.

  
He surged up, pressing his lips against Mike’s in a hungry kiss, nearly smashing their teeth together. Vertigo hit him once again, and this time Gerry wasn’t sure if it was all that intentional. He whined against Mike’s lips, his grip on the other’s hips tightening. It would’ve been a lie to say that it was an entirely bad feeling.

  
Mike kissed him back, hungry, open-mouthed and intense. Gerry felt like he was flying or falling or both at the same time, he wasn’t sure anymore, but it left him breathless and lightheaded, gasping against Mike’s mouth. 

  
He could feel Mike tugging at his own shirt and let go of the other to help in getting rid of the hindering fabric. Only breaking apart when it couldn’t be helped anymore, to get the shirt over his head. He tossed it to the side without care of where it would end up.

  
The vertigo receded slightly when their lips parted, leaving his head clearer, but it was still there in the back of his mind, making his world swim. But it gave him the much needed break to catch his breath.

  
“Oh, fun.”, Mike hummed, rubbing his thumb over one of the barbels that ran through his nipples. Gerry chuckled raggedly, a chuckle that turned into a low, drawn-out “Fuu---uck” when Mike tugged on it. One of Mike’s hands ended up in Gerry’s hair, running through it before they tightened and pulled, dragging his head back to bare his throat to Mike. A strangled sound escaped Gerry when teeth sunk into the side of his neck. His fingers scratched over Mike’s back, looking for something to hold on too. He felt Mike’s smile pressed against his neck, tongue pressing against the indents his teeth had left behind, mimicking what Gerry had done earlier. Mike pressed a surprisingly gentle kiss against the mark he had left behind, before nipping along Gerry’s neck to his shoulder, biting down again when he reached the small eye tattoo there.

  
“Asserting dominance over the eye?”, Gerry teased lightly when Mike pulled back.

  
“Sure. And I think I will assert some more.”

  
Gerry chuckled when Mike pushed him back, pressing him down into the mattress, grinning up at the other.

  
“Assert ahead.”

  
“Still cheeky, I see.”

  
Gerry almost expected the vertigo to pick up again, but it didn’t. Instead, Mike moved, his fingers hooking into Gerry’s jeans, yanking them off unceremoniously, taking his briefs with them. Gerry hissed softly when the cool air his heated skin, his now freed erection arching up against his stomach. Precum, gleaming at the tip.

  
“So you can rip off my clothes, but I can’t?” he questioned, inhaling sharply when Mike sunk his teeth into the skin right above his hip bone exactly where another eye was tattooed.

  
“There are so many holes in them are you sure they still count as clothes?”, Mike asked, amused, his fingers dancing over the sensitive insides of Gerry’s thighs, searching for the places that made him shiver.

  
“Pretty sure they do.”

  
Gerry tried to keep his voice conversationally, but couldn’t stop his breath from hitching when Mike delivered more bites along his hips, mouth wandering lower to join his fingers on Gerry’s thighs. Red marks were blooming under his lips, marking up the skin.

  
“Ah, terribly sorry in that case.”

  
“No, you’re not.”

  
Mike only hummed in response to Gerry’s accusation, to busy leaving more bruises marking Gerry’s thighs up. Slowly but surely working on turning Gerry into a stuttering incoherent mess.

  
“Fuck- Mike, please!”

  
Mike glanced up at him, eyes glimmering with mirth.

  
“Yes?”

  
He reached his hand out, tracing his fingers lightly over Gerry’s cock before wrapping around it.

  
“Anything you need, Gerry?”

  
“Fuck you.”

  
Mike laughed, pressing his thumb lightly against the barbel pierced through the tip of Gerry’s cock, before rubbing his finger over the sensitive head. “Manners.”, he chided softly, and the feeling of falling intensified once more, to a point where it left Gerry gasping for air. 

  
“Too much?”

  
Mike’s voice was directly beside his ear, and the last coherent part of Gerry questioned when Mike had moved back up. He shook his head slowly, his fingers digging into the sheets to brace himself against the rush. Mike seemed satisfied with that response, his free hand tracing lightly over Gerry’s throat. Gerry whined shakily, arching up into Mike’s touch.

  
“Please.”, Gerry managed to get out, his voice rough and broken, barely above a whisper. His hips, jerking up into the loose grip of Mike’s fist.

  
“Tell me what you want.” 

  
The rush receded, leaving Gerry gasping but also with enough air to speak. He closed his eyes, trying to gather his senses before he spoke.

  
“Fuck me...just...please.”

  
He could feel Mike rubbing his thumb over his jugular, never adding any real pressure. But the latent threat, just hanging there, made Gerry squirm with white-hot need.

  
“Well, if you ask this nicely…” 

  
Gerry let a soft protesting sound slip when Mike pulled both of his hands away. He could hear Mike rummaging through the nightstand and blinked his eyes open just in time to see Mike return, lube clasped in his hand. Gerry pushed himself up, when Mike got close enough, grabbing him to pull him into a near desperate kiss, teeth scraping over lips and tongues pressing against each other. He could hear the telltale sound of a cap getting flicked open and then there were cool, slick fingers pressed against him, circling his hole, teasing before the first one pushed in. Gerry moaned against Mike’s lips, his back arching while he tried to push down on Mike’s finger, chasing the stretch.

  
“So Impatient.” 

  
Mike’s amusement was palpable in the words murmured against Gerry’s jaw.

  
“Wouldn’t be if you would just do something.”

  
“Bossy.” 

  
If Mike wouldn’t do anything soon, Gerry was sure he would just lose his mind. Luckily this wasn’t the case, and Mike showed some mercy, adding another finger to the first, scissoring them inside him, fingers pressing against his walls as they prepared him.

  
“Maybe you should just ask if you want something.”, Mike suggested, before sinking his teeth into Gerry’s neck just below his ear, sucking on it until there was no doubt left that it was going to leave a bright red mark behind.

  
“Worked just fine without, didn’t it?” Gerry quipped back, keening when Mike stilled his fingers.

  
“What was that?”

  
“Nothing.”

  
Mike raised an eyebrow at that but pushed another finger inside Gerry, filling him further. 

  
“Good.”

  
Mike arched his fingers up, pressing right against the spot that made Gerry see stars. The sound that escaped him was choked off and broken, and the only thing that stopped Gerry from bucking uncontrollably was Mike’s hand that kept his hip pinned to the mattress.

“Now, ask.”

  
Gerry bit on his lower lip but couldn’t help the whimper when Mike’s fingers just kept on moving, pressing into all the right spots.

  
“Please, Mike, I swear if you don’t stop teasing and fuck me right this second, I will straight up die, so please.”

  
“Well, we wouldn’t want that, would we?”

  
And Gerry swore to everything that was holy that he would find a way to remove Mike’s smug amusement and if it would be the last thing he would do. And if it wasn’t this time then another. That thought made Gerry stop for a second. Planning another tumble through the sheets with an avatar wasn’t exactly the smartest move, especially since he didn’t even know if Mike would be interested in a repeat performance. But that was a bridge he could burn when he got to it. Right now, the only thing he wanted was getting Mike inside him.

  
Mike slowly pulled his fingers out of him, and apparently unable to stop being a tease even now, tugged a last time on Gerry’s rim before pulling out completely, leaving him empty.

  
He watched Mike undo his pants with nimble fingers, hastily tugging them down together with his underwear, freeing his cock.

  
Gerry’s eyes followed Mike, watching him ripping the condom wrapper open and hissing softly when he rolled it over his erection.

  
“Ready?” Mike asked, hands wrapping around Gerry’s hips once more to position him. The blunt tip of his erection pressed against Gerry’s entrance without breaching him. 

  
Gerry wasn’t sure if that was Mike’s way to give him a last out or if it was just another way to tease him, so he raised an eyebrow, staring Mike directly into the eyes.

  
” Not to be dramatic, but you remember the dying part, right?”

  
Gerry wasn’t sure where exactly he took the composure from to sound as deadpan as he did, even if his voice was raspy, but he would take it.

  
“So, if you could move, that would be greatly appreciated.”

  
He squirmed slightly in Mike’s grip not to get out of it, simply to give the other some incentive to do something. Mike chuckled softly, and his grip tightened, fingers pressing into skin, probably leaving finger-shaped bruises behind.

  
“Appreciated, huh? Alright, then.”

  
And Gerry would have liked to say something snarky or clever, but when Mike finally pushed inside him, the only thing that came out was a low moan. Pleasure mixing with the dizzying feeling of the vertigo that had never entirely left him, leaving his brain blissfully empty.

  
Mike still moved excruciatingly slow, pressing in inch by torturous inch inside Gerry, breaching him and filling him up. Pleasure surging along his nerves, making him writhe. It felt like an eternity until he could feel Mike’s pelvis pressed against his buttocks. By then, Gerry’s back was arching, and he was panting, feeling fuller than he had in a long time.

  
Mike was leaning over him, his pupils blown wide so that they nearly swallowed the grey of his irises, his breathing just as strained as Gerry’s. It was satisfying to see that Mike wasn’t as unfaced by everything as he pretended to be.

  
“You might want to hold on.”, Mike murmured before nipping on Gerry’s jaw.

  
Gerry barely had the time to gather enough mental capacity to dig one of his hands in the sheets while the other grabbed for Mike’s shoulder, before the rush of falling claimed him back.  
The drop took his breath at the same time as Mike started to roll his hips, pulling out before pushing back in, leaving him almost painfully empty before filling him up again, making him gasp. Gerry’s head was spinning, trying to process the sensations that assaulted his nerves.

  
“Open your eyes.”

  
Mike’s breath ghosted over Gerry’s throat when he whispered the words, making Gerry shudder.

  
It took him a moment to gather his senses, but he managed to blink his eyes open and see, and Gerry saw stars. Not the metaphorical stars exploding behind eyes but real stars. He was straight up, looking into the vast emptiness of space.

  
It wasn’t like the first time when Mike had pulled him into space, he could still feel the mattress underneath him and the sheets clenched between his fist. 

  
He also wasn’t alone in the empty space, Mike was still over him, steadily fucking into him, giving Gerry something to tether himself too so he wouldn’t get lost in the endless space around them.   
Some part of Gerry, the part that sometimes still tried to think rational in a world full of fear gods, was aware that he should be terrified, that this wasn’t exactly what was supposed to happen during a hookup. 

  
That you usually wouldn’t end up falling while lying on a bed, staring into space. That getting air pulled out of your lungs, making it harder to breathe wasn’t sexy, and the fact that it left him breathless and dizzy should make him worry, not make him feel like he needed more. But that part had long since lost to the bigger part that currently could only focus on how good it felt, the part that made Gerry whimper, wordlessly begging for more.

  
He felt cold fingers dancing along his collarbones, up to his throat, gently wrapping around it once more. A bit more pressure than earlier but still never actually constricting, never stole more of his air then the rush already did, more of an anchor that kept him grounded than a threat. Gerry arched up, a breathless moan on his lips. He hooked his legs over Mike’s hips, rolling up to meet his thrusts, urging him to go faster, harder.

  
Mike made a soft disapproving sound and the hand around his throat left, wrapping back around bruised hips, fingers digging back into bite marks that had been left earlier.

  
“Who do you think is in control here, hm?” he asked, and Gerry could feel the others grin against his skin when Mike pressed them against his neck. The answer to that was obviously not Gerry, not that Mike seemed to expect a response.

  
Mike’s grip tightened, his next thrust harder, nearly punishing. It forced a chocked of sound out of Gerry, his back arching off the bed. The stars in front of his eyes seemed to start dancing.  
“Mike… ah, fuck...please.”

  
Gerry was sure that he heard Mike laugh, but it all seemed to filter through some haze, and he couldn’t care less when Mike kept up the rough pace. His nerves lit up with pleasure, making his blood sing while his body trembled in the other’s grip.

  
Pleasure started mixing with the rush of the fall, and soon Gerry couldn’t pinpoint where falling ended and where fucking began. Heat and vertigo were uniting in a heady mix that left him gasping. Colours swam before his eyes, the pinprick points of stars merging with the sight of bubbles dancing underwater. There were impossibly large shapes moving that he wouldn’t be able to comprehend even if he would try.

  
It shifted from one thing to the next so quickly and seamlessly that Gerry was unable to say what he saw if it was the endlessness of the universe or the unimaginable depth of the deep sea or something entirely different.

  
It was too much and not enough at the same time, and Gerry reached a point where he wasn’t able to tell if there was still a bed underneath him or not. Leaving Mike’s cool touch as the only thing that kept him from losing himself.

  
Strong fingers that kept him in place, cold lips that left burning marks on his skin and rough thrusts that kept pushing him closer and closer to release with each slide of flesh against flesh.

  
“Mike, I-” Gerry’s own whimper interrupted him when Mike managed to hit just the right spot.

  
“I know.”

  
The words were airy. Barley breathed against Gerry’s shoulder. Mike was just as close as him. A hand wrapped around his weeping cock, matching Mike’s quick pace.

  
The pressure inside him built more and more, pushing him closer and closer to the metaphorical cliff to throw him off of it.

  
“Let go, Gerry. Fall.”

  
And Gerry did. Mike’s permission the last push needed that toppled him over the edge. And he fell. He could feel his hips jerking in Mike’s grip as he shook apart. Blood rushing in his ears while he fell away from everything. His moan half broken and choked off because his lungs were unable to get in enough air. Black dots danced in front of Gerry’s eyes, and he had to close them.   
Everything felt distant. He was remotely aware that he had let go of the sheets to dig his nails into Mike’s back. He could feel Mike come, heard the others low moan, muffled by his own shoulder, where Mike had bit into, but it seemed unimportant and far away as if through a filter.

  
It took Gerry a while to come back to himself to feel rooted in his body once more. Still slightly dazed but filled with a bone-deep satisfaction. He could feel Mike pressed against his side, hand rubbing slow circles into his chest while murmuring something. He wasn’t sure when Mike had pulled out, but it wasn’t like it mattered. He tried to concentrate on the words, but it still took him a moment to understand that the words were directions and another moment to actually follow them, slowly taking deeper breaths to even out his ragged breathing. 

  
“Good.” 

  
Gerry hummed and blinked his eyes open, turning his head slightly to look at Mike.

  
“Hey.” he murmured, a loopy smile tugging on his lips, earning him a chuckle.

  
“Welcome back.” Mike said, amused. Apparently satisfied with Gerry’s breathing his hand settled down on Gerry’s sternum.

  
“It’s good to be back.” Gerry replied.

  
“That certainly was… a rush.”

  
Mike laughed.

  
“Care for a shower?”

  
Gerry didn’t really feel like moving, to content in his post-orgasmic haze, but a shower did sound nice. He groaned and slowly pushed himself up, wiping a few stray hairs out of his face.

  
“Sure. Shower, yes.”

  
Mike followed suit but stopped to reach out, his fingers tracing over the eyes tattooed along the line of Gerry’s spine.

  
“So, how many are there actually?”, Mike asked before getting off of the bed.

  
“Close to a hundred? Might have lost count.”

  
Gerry shrugged slightly and stretched before he followed Mike to the bathroom. He felt deliciously sore and relaxed for once in his life.

  
“Most of them are on my hands and spine. Then other joints like wrists, elbows, knees and that one.” He tapped a finger against the small eye over his heart.

  
“So the short answer would be a lot. Or too many if you can’t keep count.” Mike said.

  
Gerry shrugged again and grinned.

  
“Accurate, probably.”

  
He stepped into the shower after Mike. 

  
The warm water felt amazing, and he took a moment to close his eyes and just soak in the feeling before he set out on actually getting clean. He also took the time to trace along Mike’s scar, following the branching pattern from Mike’s shoulder to his thigh.

  
Showering itself was a quiet affair par a few requests, but it was a comfortable silence that fit well into the lazy mood that had settled over them.

“I should probably go.” Gerry pointed out after they had managed to get out of the shower, dried off and got dressed again.

  
Mike looked up, rebuttoning the last button of his shirt.

  
“Sure. Just give me a second before you go.” 

  
And he left the room, leaving Gerry behind. Gerry looked after him for a moment before he followed him. It wasn’t like he would climb out of the bedroom window anyway and he didn’t know where the door was. A startling realization really, considering that he was used to always knowing where the nearest exit was.

  
Mike found him again, standing slightly lost in the hallway, a pen in his hand.

“Give me your hand?” 

  
He held his own hand out. Gerry shrugged mentally before returning the gesture, placing his hand in Mikes.

  
“What for?” he asked when Mike clicked the pen and wrapped his hand around Gerry’s wrist.

  
“You’ll see.”

  
He turned Gerry’s hand slightly to get a better angle before writing something on it.

  
“Feel free to give me a call when you want to fall again.” Mike said after he was done and let go of Gerry’s wrist. A smirk on his face.

  
“Oh...sure?” Gerry said, staring at the small blue numbers on his wrist before he started to grin. 

  
“I will.”

And when the first thing he did after leaving Mike’s flat was saving his number in his phone, then that was neither here nor there.

  
And if he was still grinning when he reached his own flat, face planting on his bed, then no one had to know that either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have notice chapter 3 being up soonish was a lie, mainly because I figured out that I can't write smut while surrounded by people, which is most of the time during my writing time :')
> 
> Either way I managed so there's that :D
> 
> Feel free to find me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/weirdcryptid) or [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/constantlytiredghost)!


End file.
